Wedding Dress
by Agent Kittens
Summary: Draco is in love with his best friend, Harry. Bad news is Harry is getting married to another man. songfic, slash...kinda...i guess...


_**I don't own Harry Potter or 'Wedding Dress' or the very handsome Taeyang, who sings 'Wedding Dress' so please don't sue… I have no money!**_

Note* I know this is **NOT** the real translation to the song, but I'm using it, even though I'm not fond of it, but I'm lazy, I wrote for this version.:P SONG-FIC!

NOTE** This is slash, meaning boy/boy relationship. Don't like, don't read.

I'm not really sure if I like this story or not, but the plot bunny for this story wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.

_ Wedding Dress_

_Some say it's not over 'till it's overGuess this is really over nowThere's something I gotta say before I let you goListen_

I look into your eyes. Eyes that are lately always filled with tears. Why do you always come crying to me when he hurts you? Can't you see that when I comfort you in my arms, I'm reluctant to let you go? Can't you see that I'm waiting for the day you leave him and be mine? Can't you see how much I love you?

_When you have a fight with him_

_Sometimes you cry_

_And feel sad and blue_

_I become hopeful_

_My heart aches secretly_

_Then just a hint of your smile_

_Can make me feel fine again_

_To keep you from figuring out how _

_I feel about you_

_Coz then we would drift apart_

_I hold my breath, bite my lips_

_Oh, please leave him and come to me_

I suppose you wouldn't. I have been hiding my feelings for so long. I'm too afraid to tell you how I feel. I couldn't live if you rejected me. I feel sick just thinking like that. I have always been strong, how did this happen to me? Why am I so weak, when all I want to be is strong for you?

_Baby, please don't take his hand_

_Coz you should be my lady_

_I've been waiting for you for so long_

_Please look at me now_

Your smile had always brighten up my day. But now, right now, I can't bare to look up at your face. Your smile would cause my broken heart to give up and never recover. How can you be so happy wearing 'his' ring? How could you promise yourself to him? Why can't you see I'm right here in front of you. Please, give me a chance.

_When the __music__ starts_

_You will vow to spend_

_The rest of your life with him_

_How I prayed every night_

_This day would never come_

The nights haven't been kind to me. I close my eyes and see you and him together. I'm tortured enough watching you two during the day.

_The wedding dress you're wearing_

_It's not me (next to you)_

_Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no_

You invited me to the wedding. I can't deny you anything. If you asked for my heart, I would tear it out and hand it to you on a golden platter. But all I can think about is how I should be the one standing next to you.

_You never knew how _

_I felt about you_

_And I hated you so_

_Sometimes I wished you would be unhappy_

My heart ache is starting to make me bitter. I don't want you to be happy, not with him. I know I'm acting childish. " If you love something, let it go." I'm really starting to think the idiot who said that was never in love. It hurts to much.

_Now I have no more tears left to cry_

_When I'm by myself I talk to you like you're here_

_I've felt so restless every night_

_Maybe I've known all along this would happen_

_I close my eyes and dream an endless dream_

_Please leave him and come to me_

_Baby, don't take his hand when he comes to you_

_Coz you should be my lady_

_I've been waiting for you for so long_

_Look at me now_

The wedding is in a few days. I don't feel the need to cry like I used to. I'm starting to look reality in the face. My dreams have started to change. I dream about telling you how I feel. I dream about you knocking on my door, telling me you left him to be with me. But even my dreams don't give me the false hope they used to. I can see what is real now and what is only a dream.

_When the music starts_

_You will vow to spend_

_The rest of your life with him_

_How I prayed every night_

_This day would never come_

Today is the big day. In a few hours you will be married. You look so beautiful. I have to leave my love for you behind. I have to close my heart off to you. I have to move on with my life, while you start yours with him.

_The wedding dress you're wearing_

_It's not me (next to you)_

_Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no_

I'm weak. I had to leave. It isn't like I would be missed. No one will notice that I'm not there. Other then you. But you will be too busy trying to remember your vows and the whole "I do" part to really notice. But I made sure to tell you how happy I am for you. That I wish you a life time of happiest with him. I even meant every word. But the mask I hide my feeling behind must have slipped when I said that and you must have seen how I felt, because you hugged me and whispered in my ear " I love you". It wasn't the first time you said that. And I know you only mean it in friendship. Right then I knew I couldn't bare to hear you say that to someone else, the way I want you to say it to me. Maybe one day I could see you two together and smile, but that day isn't any time soon.

_Please be happy with him_

_So that I can forget you_

_Please forget how miserable I looked_

_It's going to be unbearably hard for me_

_For a long while to come_

There is a quiet knock on the door. I choose to ignore it, hoping whoever it is will just leave me be. But it seems today is not my day. I open the door, ready to curse the person to hell.

"….Harry? Um, I'm sorry I didn't stay-"

" I didn't do it"

"…What?"

" I didn't marry him."

"…Oh…?"

Harry gazed up at me, the way I have always dreamed he would.

" When I told you that I love you, I didn't realize how much I really do."

~FIN~

*Taeyang is a Korean singer, in the band Big Bang.


End file.
